Heaven
by ConspiratingYourDemise
Summary: Fluffshot. Fluffy oneshot Fang takes Max on a date. Submitted for Yo To The People's Fax contest. Rated T... Cause I wanted to rate it T.


A date?!

Did Fang seriously want to take me on a date? Honestly, did he know who I am? I am Maximum Ride, the most awkward recombiant life form that has ever existed. This was stupid. This was dumb. But... why was I still getting ready for the darn thing?

Because you know you love him! My little Angel's somewhat innocent voice replied in my head.

Yeah, that still doesn't get me out of this date... I replied, mentally rolling my eyes.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more. I decided to be simple. Black jeans and a red T-shirt would do fine for Fang, wouldn't it? I second guessed myself, yet AGAIN. It's kinda funny how I never thought this way before. That's what I get for finally falling in love. Someone remind me, do I have a reciept for love? Because I'm seriously considering taking it back to wherever it came from.

I sighed to myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I jumped when I heard a soft tapping at Ella's bedroom door.

"Uh... Who is it?" I called from in front of the mirror. The door cracked open a bit, and Fang's head poked through.

"Just me," his deep voice replied.

"Jeez! How did you know I wasn't changing!?" I scolded.

"Oh please," Fang rolled his eyes, "You've been in here for thirty minutes. It was pretty obvious you weren't changing."

"Hm.." I muttered.

"So... Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head, and took his outstretched hand. There was a comfortable silence between us, as we walked through Dr. Martinez's, A.K.A, Mom's house, making our way to the front door.

I opened the door, letting the cool Autumn breeze engulf me. I called out a quick goodbye to everyone else, slipped on my windbreaker, and I launched myself into the sky. Have I ever mentioned how exhilirating flying is? I'm sure I have, but... I just can't get enough of it.

"We're almost there!" Fang shouted across the howling wind. I just nodded, and let him take the lead. We flew for about three minutes over the forest, until we reached a small clearing. Fang landed in it first, and my mind reversed back to that 'black panther with wings' comment. That NONE OF YOU HEARD.

I landed gracefully on the browning Fall grass on the bottom of the clearing. I looked around to see Fang on the edge of the trees, pulling something from behind a huge pine tree. It was a picnic basket, and a blanket. Huh. At least my boyfriend's original with his date ideas.

He walked back to me, and spread the blanket over the ground. It was the perfect size for two Avian-American kids. I grinned at him and sat down on one corner. He followed my lead, and sat down right next to me. I looked up at the intensely starry sky. Could my life possibly get better? Fang swooped down and kissed my cheek. I blushed. What was this kid doing to me? I don't blush! Ever!

I looked down, to see that Fang was lighting a couple candles. The warm orange flame lit up the area around us.

Fang opened the basket, and pulled out two of what looked like small roasted chickens.

"I went to Vons," Fang smiled.

We each opened up a package, and started eating. Mid-bite in a drumstic, I looked up.

"Would... This be considered cannibalism?" I queried.

"If it is, than call me a cannibal. Who knew Vons had such great chicken?" Fang replied.

After that we laughed for a bit. Finally, there was nothing left of the poor little chickens but bones. Fang layed down on the blanket, and I layed next to him, his arm under my head like a pillow. Suddenly, he sat up, bringing me with him. I looked up into his eyes, the little gold flecks shimmering. I realized his face getting closer, and I decided to speed up the process. I threw my arms around him and smashed my lips to his. He put his arms around my waist, and... Well, there's really no way to describe kissing Fang in words. I'll do my best, though.

Fang's lips moving against mine in perfect harmony was like heaven. Heaven. That's the only word to describe something as great as this. My hands tangled in his hair, one of his on my waist, the other on my neck, securing my mouth to his. The kiss ended, and I swear, there had to be stars in my eyes. Fireworks seemed to be exploding everywhere, and all I saw was Fang.

Maybe dates weren't as bad as I had originally thought.


End file.
